


Drowning In You

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Come Eating, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, club scene, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren knew how this would go. They would disappear after an hour or so, one of them pressed up against a wall somewhere. They would make out until one of them suggested they head to one of their apartments. Then they'd have some fun in bed and they'd wake up alone in the morning in their respective apartments like nothing ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In You

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted fluff so why not some smut?

Watching the hot and sweaty bodies of the people on the dance floor made Eren grimace and take a long sip of his drink. He didn't want to be here, only did because Jean said he would pay for his drinks if he did, and Eren isn't about to back down on free drinks. But he's exhausted and had a shitty week at work. 

Nothing seemed to go right for him, not to mention he almost got fired. He really just wanted this weekend to be about himself. Take naps and read a book. Lounge around his pajamas until Sunday night rolled around and he took a shower. Or maybe a bath, yeah, a long hot bath full of bubbles. Maybe he'll take one when he gets home.

Eren was still daydreaming when he felt a tap on his shoulder and found Levi slipping into the booth next to him. Then all his thoughts about his relaxing weekend vanished and he could only think about spending his weekend one way: with Levi. 

Eren knew how this would go. They would disappear after an hour or so, one of them pressed up against a wall somewhere. They would make out until one of them suggested they head to one of their apartments. Then they'd have some fun in bed and they'd wake up alone in the morning in their respective apartments like nothing ever happened. 

It wasn't an ideal situation to be in, but at the beginning it had been enough for Eren to sedate him. But now he wanted so much more. But its not like he could talk about it with his friends. He knew they knew, it was hard for them not to, but it was like an unspoken rule not to mention it. 

Once Eren had made eye contact with Mikasa before he unconsciously let himself melt into Levi's kiss. Armin wasn't an idiot, he probably put it together after the second time this happened. Nonetheless, Eren's mind was already a little hazy, and he didn't know what to feel.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked, loud enough to be heard by the music. 

Levi grabbed Eren's cup from his hand- in the odd way he does, holding the rim with his fingers - and took a sip, then gesturing with the cup to the dance floor. 

Eren followed to see Hange had nearly pounced on Sasha, Eren guessed she was the first one they saw. Eren nodded, understandingly. They sat there, not really able to talk with the music, not that Eren would know what to say, this setting was always awkward- until they were both drunk.

So Eren immediately reached for a drink when Erwin set a tray full of them down at their table. Erwin was like the Papa Bear of the group and Eren could see he wanted to ask Eren a question, but then Armin was there, pulling Erwin away to dance with him. Eren just saw Erwin shoot Levi a look, but he couldn't read it. 

Two drinks later they were still sat in the same place, their friends had come several times to coax the two to join them, but they refused every time. Around now, Eren would be pulling Levi to the dance floor, Levi would always protest, but he'd eventually give in, Eren was the only one that could get him to dance.

But Eren didn't, instead he stayed in his seat. He happen to glance at Levi and saw he was raising his eyebrow at him. He was probably wondering why he wasn't being dragged. Eren just shrugged and continued to nurse his drink. Another drink later Eren decided he wasn't feeling this. Okay, maybe he decided it a while ago but he had to convince himself. He had hoped the alcohol would have made him feel better, maybe not completely better, but enough that he could join his friends and have some fun. But instead he felt worse, he wanted to cry. 

He slid out of the booth and waved a quick goodbye to Levi. As much as he wanted Levi, he knew he wasn't feeling good enough to enjoy their- whatever it was that they had. He was utterly surprised when he felt a hand on his wrist and turned to see Levi already pulling him outside.

Eren knew how it would go, so it only made him that much more confused when Levi pressed him against the wall and didn't kiss him. 

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Levi asked.

No. Eren didn't. He had to will himself to say goodbye earlier, but now Levi was here, in an all too familiar setting, Eren's body felt hot. He grabbed Levi's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and rough, exactly what Eren needed right now. He wanted to not care about anything. He could taste the alcohol in Levi's mouth, Eren wondered if he could get even more drunk off of it. 

But then Levi just had to pull away, "Eren, talk to me,"

Eren growled and switched their places so Levi was against the wall, "Ere-," but Eren cut him off, kissing him again and working his tongue into Levi's mouth, tasting the alcohol once again. Levi was stiff at first but then Eren growled again, nipping at his bottom lip and he seemed to relax, melting in Eren's arms.

Eren moved to kiss at Levi's neck, "my place?" Levi keened at the hard suck Eren did and Eren could feel him nodding his head.

Eren pulled away and hailed a taxi. As soon as he opened the door, Levi was pushing him inside and straddling him, the door closed behind him.

"Hey!" the driver said, Levi was already on Eren, grinding against him and kissing his neck.

Eren watched in awe as Levi reached into his pocket to grab his wallet and pulled out a handful of bills, throwing it at the driver and reciting Eren's address. 

Eren wasn't sure how much money it was- he had seen as least $200- but it silenced the driver. The driver didn't say anything even though they grinded and kissed each other, even though they were panting and moaning, even though the air was thick with sexual tension and the smell of booze. 

They also got there pretty quick, they didn't bother looking back at the taxi as they made their way towards Eren's building and into the elevator. Once inside, Levi pinned Eren again and kissing him, Eren moved his hands down Levi's sides and gave it a squeeze, loving how a tiny squeal left Levi's lips. He moved down more to grip his thighs and Levi seemed to get the hint, because he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Eren's waist. 

Eren stumbled with Levi still in his arms all the way to his apartment. It was hard to concentrate when Levi was mouthing at his neck, Eren was just glad he didn't drop his keys and was able to open the door after several attempts. He walked them right into his bedroom and laid Levi down, climbing on top of him to reconnect their lips.

"Levi," Eren started, "can I-, can-," Eren didn't know how to ask if he could be the one to top tonight. They had never switched, he wasn't even sure if Levi had ever bottomed before. 

"Eren," Levi said softly, bringing Eren down to peck his lips, "whatever you want,"

Eren nodded and kissed Levi again before moving down to untie Levi's shoes and let them fall to the ground with a thud. He saw Levi watch him the entire time, his eyes glazed over with lust, Eren could only assume he had the same look. Eren made his way up Levi's body, running his hands up his legs and pulled his shirt out of his pants, he leaned over to kiss Levi's lips as he undid the buttons. He didn't even bother taking it off, he just let it fall open and kissed down Levi's chest until he got to his pants. 

He diligently worked the button open and the zipper down, moving it down and off his legs, letting it fall alongside the shoes. Eren mouthed at Levi's erection over his black boxer briefs, he loved that Levi wore these. He loved how they fitted his body so perfectly. How he could see his cock strained against them.

Levi was moaning above him, rutting his groin against Eren's face, not that Eren minded. He loved when Levi got like this, so needy. He loved how he got to see him like this. Eren kept licking and mouthing at the strain until Levi's underwear was wet with both saliva and precum. 

Levi moaned his name and Eren smirked, pulling down the boxer briefs and let Levi kick them off while he took the head of his cock into his mouth. Levi keened when Eren flicked his tongue over the slit. 

Eren put his hands on Levi's hips, keeping them pressed into the mattress as he worked his way down, taking more and more, he pressed his tongue into the prominent vein at the same time he sucked. Levi's hands flying to his hair and holding him in place. Eren bobbed his head as much as he could, moaning at the feeling of Levi in his mouth. Eren would never admit it to anyone, but he loved giving head, giving Levi head. He loved the fullness it made him feel, how his lips stretched around the girth, how he could feel it in ever inch of his mouth, how Levi would moan his name and ask for more. 

Eren pulled off and kissed down Levi's cock, he took one of his balls in his mouth and sucked on it, pulling it slightly as he let go, the noise Levi made had Eren taking the other in his mouth and repeating the action. 

"Lube," Eren said, licking up the shaft and pressing a kiss on the tip. He felt Levi shift enough to reach his hand to the bedside table and rummage around the drawer until he found it. Eren took it from him and pulled off Levi's cock to properly lube up his fingers. 

"Open your legs for me," he told Levi. He rubbed his clean hand on Levi's thigh when he complied, "good," he kissed Levi's hip and smiled at the blush that dusted his cheeks. 

He ran his finger around the ring and at the first sign of relaxation, Eren slid his finger in halfway. Levi's back arched off the bed and Eren tried to soothe him, putting his hand on his stomach and taking his cock back in his mouth. Levi whimpered but let his back lay on the bed once again. 

Eren continued to pump his finger in and out, being careful to go slow as to not hurt Levi. When he felt he was ready for a second, Eren took his entire cock in his mouth and sucked hard to distract Levi from the burning stretch he was sure to feel. 

Soon enough Eren added a third finger, he made sure to stay away from his prostate, he had worked Levi enough and he didn't want him to cum too soon. 

Levi was a moaning, whining, panting mess above him, he had a thin layer of swear sheathe his whole body.

Eren popped off, deeming him ready and started to take off his own clothes, he held eye contact with Levi the entire time, Levi slowly pumping his shaft as he watched Eren. Eren couldn't think of anything hotter than seeing Levi's clouded, half lidded eyes getting himself off to the sight of him. But this isn't what Eren wanted tonight, what he needed.

He quickly chucked off his clothes and leaned over Levi to grab a condom from his table, he rolled it on and kissed Levi's addicting lips. He positioned his cock at Levi's entrance and gently pushed forward. Once the head was in, he felt Levi tense up and his nails dug into Eren's back. Eren paused, but it was so hard to not move. His breathing was ragged against Levi's neck, when Levi relaxed, Eren gently started to rock back and forth, pushing himself more into Levi, but still being gentle. 

He was glad when Levi started sighing and breathing out his name. It assured Eren that Levi was enjoying this. He started out slow because he didn't want to hurt Levi. 

He continued going slowly for what he felt to be too long, he had to bite his lip to prevent thrusting wildly into Levi. But then Levi wrapped a leg around Eren's waist, using the other to give him leverage to grind against Eren.

"Come on Eren," Levi whined, "faster, make me cum,"

Eren sighed in relief and leaned back to look at Levi's face. He could faintly feel Levi's fingernails digging into his arm and the back of his neck but he ignored it and instead kissed Levi as he started his thrusts even harder. Levi was still grinding into him and using his leg to push Eren back into him. Eren had absolutely no rhythm. Some of his thrusts were shallow, some were drown out, some were fast, some were slow. There was no consistency.

But Levi didn't seem to mind, he was moaning nonetheless, biting into Eren's shoulder on particularly hard hits to his prostate. He was gasping Eren's name and Eren couldn't think straight. His legs were starting to shake and both of Levi's legs were hooked behind his back now. Eren moved one hand down Levi's body and could feel Levi's thighs trembling. 

Eren moaned Levi's name, "I'm close,"

"M-me too, please, Eren," Levi cursed when Eren's hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke him. It was sloppy and Levi was leaking, the precum making it easier to stroke and a wet sound added to the sounds of slapping, gasping, and moaning already present in the room. 

They didn't last long after that, Eren came first and even though he felt like he couldn't move anymore he kept going until he felt Levi tighten around him and his nails dug impossibly deep into his skin. 

Levi's cock trembled as it spurred cum over Eren's hand and onto his stomach. Levi was biting hard into Eren's shoulder to muffle the sound of his orgasm and as soon as he was falling back onto the bed, Eren let him go and moved down his body to lick away the remnants of Levi's orgasm. 

It was a bitter taste but Eren was used to it by now, and his drunken haze didn't really let him fully register the taste anyway. He laid his head down onto Levi's stomach when he finished and fell asleep.

\---------

When Eren woke up there was a string of light right in his face, and he had a major headache, but as expected, there were a couple painkillers next to a glass of water on his bedside table. He took the pills, noticing how the space next to him was empty, and fell back onto the bed, wincing at the sudden movement. Eren threw the sheets over himself, trying to lull himself back to sleep in the silence.

Except it wasn't silent, there was clattering. Eren's first thought was robbers, his second thought was that he was too hangover to try to fight off a burglar so he decided to try to go back to sleep.

But then the door opened, and Eren was terrified, maybe if he pretended to be asleep they'd leave. He lay motionless, trying to steady his breathing. 

"Eren," the person whispered.

Eren took the sheets off his head and saw that it wasn't a burglar, it was Levi, with a tray of food in only his boxers. How domestic. Eren frowned.

"Yeah?"

"I made you breakfast," Levi raised the tray slightly, walking over to Eren and handing him the tray. Eren winced again when he felt his headache pounding.

"Did you take the painkillers?"

"Yeah," Eren said, looking at the breakfast in front of him: pancakes, bacon, and eggs and a cup of coffee, "thanks,"

"No problem," 

"How are you not hangover?" Eren asked. He had seen Levi hangover, before their little trysts. And a hangover Levi was not someone you wanted to mess with.

Levi shrugged, "I only had like one drink,"

Eren immediately felt guilty, like he had broken the contract they had agreed upon. Their unspoken arrangement only worked if they were both drunk. He must have been so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even realize Levi hadn't been drinking. 

Eren put a bit of everything on his fork and took a bite to distract himself from Levi. But the food was so good he moaned, and he blushed when Levi chuckled. 

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen," Levi said. Eren noticed Levi limping slightly when he turned to leave.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked him, "you're limping,"

Without turning around Levi said, "really, Eren?" and walked out the room.

Eren's face heated up even more, he did it. It was his fault Levi was limping. Eren buried his face in his hands. This was so much worse knowing that Levi was sober during everything. 

He swallowed down the rest of his food and put the tray on the bedside table and covered his head with the sheets again. Maybe he could will himself to sleep and when he woke up everything would be back to how it was before last night.

But it wasn't, when Eren woke up there was an unfamiliar heat wrapped around his limbs and chest. He was being spooned. There was an arm around his chest, another around his waist, legs wrapped around his own, a soft breathing against his neck that warmed him down to his toes. Levi had stayed. 

The hold was loose enough that Eren could wiggle out if he wanted to, but he didn't want to, instead he turned around, so he could face Levi and hold him back. 

He felt the hold tighten, "Eren," Levi mumbled in his sleep, "stay,"

Eren smiled, "okay," he kissed the tip of Levi's nose, "I really like you Levi," he whispered.

"I like you too," Levi mumbled back.

Eren smiled and hugged Levi close, trying to get him even closer, to feel himself pressed up against Levi. They could talk about this when they were both awake and Eren was no longer hung over.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
